Home
by RainOwl
Summary: What happen's when Rika goes home? one shot, Edited
1. Default Chapter

Rain: Hi. This story is sort of AU- I wrote it when I hadn't seen much of the series, and I'm only now fixing it up. I don't own the song or Digimon. Oh and I changed some of the Lyrics to make it fit.

* * *

Rika opened the door and softly called, "Hi, mom." 

Her mother, in response, barely looked at her before going back to screaming at her father. Rika watched for a few minutes, a numb feeling in the pit of her stomach, fled when her father slapped her mother, fearing she would get caught in the cross fire. When they got that mad, it was like they couldn't see who they were hitting, especially her father.

Rika, after locking her bedroom door, immediately began to work on one of her songs, having finished today's homework over a month ago when the teacher's ran out of things for her to do. It was no secret at school that Rika was something of a genius, especially with music- and her father hated her for it.With a sigh she finished the song she had been working on and sat back, studying it. It wasn't her favorite- in fact she didn't really like it at all. It hit to close to home. Never the less she softly began to sing it to herself, doing a simple run through to make sure the lyrics matched the music.

_"Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound, your pain is painful and it's tear'in me down."_

She flinched when she heard glass shatter downstairs and briefly wished Renamon was back from her nightly wander before she closed her eyes. It didn't matter- she automatically memorized her songs as she wrote them.

_"I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed, I told god you didn't mean those nasty things you said. _

You fight about money, 'bout my grandmother."

Her 'friends' wondered why she was cold all the time.

By the age of 3 she fed and dressed herself, while her parents worked and her grandmother tried to keep the house going. By the age of 5 she was getting to school by herself, helping her grandmother, and taking several forms of martial arts. As the years went by she took over more and more jobs around the house, and began doing some modeling and playing in tournaments to pay for everything she needed herself instead of relying on her parents. She was lucky she was something of genius- otherwise her grades would probably be nonexistent.

_"And this I come home to, this is my shelter. _

It ain't easy growing up in world war 3, never knowing what love could be.

_You see, I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family."_

For as long as Rika could remember she hadn't believed in love. She simply couldn't understand it, having never seen it herself. All she believed in was fighting._  
_  
Her father's yelling had finally penetrated her walls. He was threatening to leave.

Again.

_"Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound. Make Mama stop crying," _

Cause I need you around. Mama she loves you no matter what she says it's true.

_I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you, too."  
_  
Sometimes Rika would run. She would run through parks, down streets, past houses and into the dirtiest of alleyways without carrying, as long as she was moving, as long as it felt as though she could defy reality.

Opening her eyes they immediately caught on a picture on her desk, a family picture taken by some photographer a couple years ago.

They were smiling.

_"I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away, don't want to go back to that place but don't got no choice, no way." _

In our family portrait we look pretty happy, let's play pretend act like it comes naturally."

They often threatened to get a divorce. She knew they wouldn't- to much publicity- but sometimes she thought it would be better if they did.

Other times the thought terrified her.

_"I don't wanna have to split the holidays, I don't want two addresses, I don't want a step-mother anyways, and I don't want my mama to have to change her last name."  
_  
This was why she didn't like this song- it brought back to many memories, good and bad. She could barely bring herself to finish the song.

_"In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let's go back to that. _

In our family portrait we look pretty happy, let's play pretend act like it goes naturally."

They were getting louder. Normally she would find earplugs, put on earphones, or chant something over and over again to get her mind off her parents. Not today, though. She couldn't stop singing, now- it was as though she had a waterfall in her chest, and now that she had removed the dam, the song was coming flooding out.

_"Can we work it out can we be a family? I promise I'll be better Mommy I'll do anything. _

_Can we work it out, can we be a family? _

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave."

She remembered, her father had left once, 2 months and no contact. Everyone had been miserable. She fought the urge to go out there and beg. He would hate her for that.

_"Daddy don't leave, Daddy don't leave, Daddy don't leave. _

Turn around please, remember the night you left you took my shining star?

Daddy don't leave, Daddy don't leave, Daddy don't leave,

_Don't leave us here alone."  
_  
Rika felt abstract terror at the thought of her father leaving and squeezed her eyes back shut. Her voice pleaded into the empty air even though she knew they couldn't hear.

His threats were getting clearer.

_"Mom will be nicer, I'll be so much better, I'll tell my grandmother. Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner."  
_  
She began to rock back and forth waiting for it to stop.

_"I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right, I'll be your little girl forever, I'll go to sleep at night."  
_  
That was the end of the song, and she was grateful for it. The argument below had dropped back to civil tones, much to her relief. Her father wouldn't be leaving that.

She allowed herself to relax, feeling sleep overcome her. Then after she had falling asleep, out of the shadows stepped a boy. He turned out the light, pulled the covers over Rika. He hesitated before kissing her quickly on the lips, she stirred slightly and he fled, thinking about what he had just found out about Rika Nonaka.

* * *

Review please! 


	2. response to reviews

Response to reviews.  
  
Warning not a chapter. Rain: first off, people it clearly states that this is a one shot. If you want a sequel review and tell me! I also already know the guy was in the end. Let's start answering reviews. Also I won't always do this but I wanted to make a few things clear.  
  
IceQueen0690: There will be no next chapter! There will however be a sequel if you review and tell me you want one!  
  
Evil Queen: 'the boy' may tell off her parents. No scratch that. If I make a sequel, there is almost no chance of him not telling them off.  
  
Sellona: Thank you for the compliment. I am NOT revealing who 'the boy' is, though.  
  
Vote: do you carp on everyone? If you had looked it up, you might have found out that that was my second story. Ever. My first was T-blade. Everything else is my crazy sister's, Owl. Also, you might like to know my story turned exactly how I wanted it to. You also might have noticed that in this story, NOTHING CHANGED, 'the guy' did not make her feel better, didn't tell off her parents or sweep her off to a life where nothing ever goes wrong. I was mostly trying to show that yes, Rika is human and yes, there is a reason she acts the way she dose. Also, 'the guy' had a perfectly good reason as to why he followed up there which already no and if I write a sequel. As for the hole taking care of herself at 1, it happens. I have read about it. We adapt to what is around us. It's human nature. And last but not least, I will not be deleting this for some real story, because, if you hadn't noticed, Rika and the tamers are not real.  
  
Luminae: Thank you. I need that after reading, 'Vote's review. There won't be a prequel or next chapter, but there may, and probably will at the rate this is going, be a sequel. 


End file.
